


Little Black Dress

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dancing in the classic little black dress was more than enough to catch his attention.</p><p>DantexOC (For Revenes and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington">redkislington</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I do apologize for the long wait in between this story and my last one. I had life hit me hard in numerous different directions and it interfered with my spare time to do some writing. In addition, whenever I tried to write during that time span, I just couldn't bring myself to come up with anything. Luckily, hanging out with my friend [redkislington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington) reawakened my writing muse and got me to finally complete this one-shot. This is another one similar to my story Submissive, in which I included an unnamed OC with a brief description. This was also another story written for my boyfriend, Revenes as a present for our six-year anniversary, which will be at the end of the month. Happy Anniversary! Your little peach loves you! I would also like to dedicate this story to [redkislington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington) as a thank you for reawakening my muse. Thanks a lot, hon! Hope you guys enjoy!

The chill of the night was soothing to her skin, slowly calming the raging heat searing throughout her veins. The silk fabric of her little black dress clung to her curves, showing off every inch of her hourglass figure. Leaning back against the desk behind her, the young woman soaked in the moonlight coming in from the windows of the Devil May Cry agency. She took a swig of Tequila Rose straight from the bottle, flooding her mouth with the pink-colored liquid and sweet, strawberry flavor.

She breathed out a small sigh as she wiped some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She was exhausted; the result of a long night of dancing with her girlfriends. Yet, despite her exhaustion, she still wanted to dance. Her almond eyes had been focused on the jukebox since she returned to the shop, and with the night having turned out so well, she figured concluding it with one more dance and satisfying her desires would be perfect.

Her mind made up, she walked over to the jukebox and pushed a button. She didn't really care what came on, for she could dance to every song that was in the beat up machine. A smile formed on her face and her eyes lit up when the song _Black Velvet_ by Alannah Myles began to play.

_many more good songs did he put into this thing? I'll have to play this more often to find out._

With a chuckle, she made her way over to the middle of the room. Then, she began to sway her hips in rhythm to the beat.

_Just need you here, Dante. I'll have to get Morrison to give you time off whenever I get time to enjoy myself._

She closed her eyes as she moved, allowing herself to get lost in the fantasy beginning to play in her mind. She pictured herself dancing with the handsome owner of Devil May Cry, his hands roaming every curve and nuance of her body; his lips attacking her throat and his body grinding against hers. With the heat of the nightclub atmosphere still flowing within her, her body was eager to be touched and desired.

The steamy images picked up in intensity—Dante pinning her to the wall, pulling her legs up to his waist, hiking her dress up and taking her in every way imaginable. The raging heat turned into an inferno, making the night a futile attempt to cool down.

_Impeccable timing that he would be out on another job from either Morrison or Lady at this time. It's the only reason he would be out of the shop. I'm going to have to make sure he's unavailable during the nights; maybe get a lock installed in the door. I'm sure he'd love that. If he won't be disturbed, I'm here and he's in the mood, he'll take me in his arms, strip me down and fuck me hard. Good thing he only fucks me when we're both in the mood. Otherwise, I would have a hard time keeping up. I just hope you get back here soon, Dante._

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard the door open. Continuing her dancing, she turned towards the door just as it opened, and she smirked when she saw that it was none other than her boyfriend, Dante, the hybrid son of Sparda and demon hunter extraordinaire.

He froze when he saw her, his ice blue eyes studying her body and the way she danced in her little black dress. She looked so damn sexy, and the awakened beast roared within him, begging him to get them both naked and get the party started.

"Welcome home, love," she greeted in a seductive, husky tone, adding to the hard on raging within the confines of his pants and his desire to strip her and fuck her raw. If she kept going at this rate, he would give her the fuck of the century.

Unable to contain it any longer, Dante stripped himself of his jacket and set his sword, Rebellion aside before making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, emitting a small moan from her when his clothed, hardened length came into contact with the junction between her legs.

She continued to sway her hips in rhythm with the beat of the song, and he began to follow her movements. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, showering her throat with little kisses and making her feel alive. One of her hands found the back of his head, burying her fingers in his short silver locks and holding him against her neck. The sweet scent of the perfume she wore flooded his nostrils, making his mouth water for a taste.

"That dress is so sexy on you," he purred, his hand finding the curve of her ass and giving it a hard squeeze. "I do wonder how many more men have seen you in it."

She chuckled. "Just the ones at the club tonight. I didn't pay any attention to them, though, and I made damn sure to let them know I was taken with the help of my girlfriends."

"I would have made absolute sure of that if I was there."

She rubbed her core against his hardened length. "I know you would have."

He pulled her forward, her bosom bumping his hard, muscular chest and emitting a moan from her. They were close, their lips mere inches away as they stared dead into each others' eyes. Her heart was racing, and her skin boiled, her desire wanting her out of her dress.

"As sexy as you look right now, there's another outfit I love even more."

She let out another chuckle. "Really? And what would that be?"

The hybrid hunter leaned towards her ear. "You with nothing on."

His hands moved down to her hips, finding the hem of her dress and slowly pushing it up, revealing her hips. Moving on impulse, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her core brushing against his length and causing the last bit of his control to snap. With her where he wanted her to be, he moved over to the pool table, setting her down on the velvet surface. Once she was settled, he removed his gloves and then pounced on top of her, causing her to squeal as he pinned her in place.

He pressed his length against her core, causing her to arch her back in response, giving him an opening to reach for the zipper on the back of her dress and pull it down. Once it reached its limit, Dante pushed her dress up over her head, tossing it to the side and revealing her black lace strapless bra and matching thong. His mouth salivated at the sight, loving how the black lace looked on her body, but wanting to see more of her.

His hands ran up her legs, feeling her thighs, hips, and stomach, stopping at her chest. He gave her breasts a light squeeze before leaning towards the valley between her breasts. Using his teeth, he grabbed the front clasp and released the hook, separating the fabric revealing her breasts to his hungry eyes. Her nipples were hard and dark, sending the heat raging his blood through the roof.

Cupping her breast with one hand, Dante lowered his head to her other breast, showering her flesh with hot, little kisses. She moaned loudly, her hands finding the back of his head and holding him against her chest. She buried her fingers into his short, silver locks, pulling slightly with each rush of ecstasy. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and closed his lips around her other nipple, sucking and tugging in rhythm with his fingers.

Her moans turned into cries of pleasure, bucking her hips against his and emitting a groan from him. Her hands left his hair and moved down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up with his vest following suit. He broke away from her nipple as she pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it and his vest behind her. Eyes locking with his, her hands found his broad shoulders and moved down, caressing his muscular physique. He let out a groan, loving how her palms and fingers felt like velvet on his skin.

Her hands paused when she reached the belt keeping his pants in place. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she skillfully loosened the buckle, unzipped his pants and pushed them down as far as she could reach. He took over when her reach was out of range, pushing the fabric down and then kicking them off alongside his boots.

Her face turned warm at the sight of his body in full; despite having seen him nude so many times before, the sight still had the ability to bring out the innocence still dwelling within her.

He pressed his hips against hers, the tip of his length brushing her core through the fabric of her thong. She moaned and arched her back, her hardened nipples brushing his hard, muscular chest. One of his hands moved down to her waist, finding the fabric of her thong and pulling it down. He gave the fabric a quick whiff, the scent of her flooding his nostrils.

He tossed the fabric aside and prepared himself to breach her core. He pinned her wrists over her head with one hand and then sealed his lips against hers in a lust-filled kiss, his tongue attacking and exploring the cavern of her mouth. He swallowed the moans erupting from her throat and returned one when she arched her hips, his length begging him to get inside her. He broke away from her lips and looked at her, wanting to see her face as he fucked her.

"Dante-"

"Brace yourself, sugar," he growled.

With those words, he gave a powerful thrust, sliding himself deep into her core.

The moan that escaped her lips was loud enough to flood both the entire room and possibly wake up the nearby neighbors. He loved the pleasurable expression that adorned her face, and her moaning was music to his ears. Satisfied, he buried his face into her neck, breathing heavily and moaning against her throat as her walls tightened around him.

Euphoria became the haze clouding their minds as their bodies grew hotter and hotter with each thrust. When he felt her tighten completely around him, Dante gave one final surge, sending himself deep into her. She cried out as the ecstasy shot through her veins, her hands clenching into fists as he collapsed on top of her, the full force of his weight crushing her delicate form.

He allowed himself to relax, pulling out of her once his length softened and got off of her. He disappeared into the back corner to get a blanket from the cupboard and quickly returned, spreading the fabric out and joining her under the fabric that was now being used to cover them.

She rolled over on her side so that she was facing him, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"You know, you looked really sexy in that little black dress of yours, but you should wear it only for me. I don't like other men looking at you in it," he purred, stroking her skin with his fingertips.

She giggled slightly. "The little black dress isn't the only sexy outfit I have. I have plenty more stashed away in my closet back home."

He quirked a brow, intrigued by what she just said. "Really now? You'll have to show me sometime."

Her smile widened. "Only for you, Dante. Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any other side projects planned at the moment. So, I hope to get back to my Phoenix Wright project and finish outlining it so I can finally get started on it. Hope this one-shot was enjoyable, and check back for the next update!


End file.
